How Life Could Be
by NikMarieCav
Summary: What if Stefan never became his old self and he stayed with Klaus. Three years later what would happen with Damon and Elena and how would everything changed if he decided to come back now.
1. A New Life

Damon always knew what he wanted. He usually got what he wanted. She was different and he did not know how to react around her. He wanted to be different when she was around, for once he wanted to be good and the guy the girl chooses. He was afraid that his brother would come back into both of their lives and he would once again lose the girl he loved with his whole heart. He believed that she was the girl that could change him for good. Elena Gilbert was the girl he had always been dreaming of. No it was not because she looked like Katherine. Katherine was nothing like her. Elena was nice and kind and cared for everyone that was in her life. He loved who he was when she was around.

Stefan was gone he left three years ago. Elena tried to fight to bring back the Stefan she knew and fell in love with but that was impossible because he was gone for good. Klaus made sure that Stefan would never be the guy that we knew him as. It hurt me at first because of how much pain Elena was in. He hated Stefan and Klaus for what they were doing to Elena and there was nothing he could to make it better for her. The only thing that he could do was be there for him and to fight for the Elena he knew was still there. Stefan let Klaus take who he was and what he believed in away but this was who is was before Elena came into his life. He was back to the Stefan that he grew up with.

Damon walked into his living room she was sitting there on the couch. Things were finally getting back to normal again. Nothing would be completely normal without Stefan here but how long could someone wait for the person they trusted to return again. Damon heard that Stefan and Klaus were in Europe making havoc for everyone over there. He was fine with this as long as they stayed away from Mystic Falls and Elena then nothing bad would have to happen. Damon could feel that things could be going his way. He was not sure if he wanted to fully trust those feelings just yet.

"_**Elena drink this**_." He handed her a cup that was full with water in it. He knew that it might not make things better. Today had been a bad day for her. How could she not have a bad day with all the memories she had and all the deaths that came into her life. I understood how felt that the world had screwed her and always gave her the bad things in life. "_**Smile for me. I know it has been rough but each day things will get better."**_ She just smiled at him because he asked. He knew that but maybe each day that he got her to smile then one day she would do it on her own without having to ask at all. He knew that she was having a hard time letting go and was still holding on to a little bit of Stefan. Damon was use to coming in second to Stefan but for once he believed that he could come out on top with Elena. He would never leave her and he did all that she asked him to do.

"_**I**_ _**know that each day gets better but I still wonder if there was something we could do to change him or bring him back. Do not get me wrong Damon I love how close we have become and no matter what he go through, you always seem to be there for me**_." She paused and that was when he looked into her eyes. She could tell that she was truly happy that he had been there for her. "_**You had made the last few years a little better and I do not know what I would have done if you did not stay around. I know you only did it because of me. I will understand if you want to leave now. You came here because of your brother and he is gone now, you do not need to stay to make sure I am okay. I will be fine.**_" She smiled, he could tell it was only to make he feel better if he wanted to leave that he did not need to stay there for her. He looked at her and just knew he could never leave her not for a million years. She was his new life now.

"_**Elena Gilbert. I am sorry to have to tell you this but you cannot lose me that easily. I am here to stay in your life until you no longer want me there and you tell me yourself**_." He moved closer to her on the couch and pulled her close to him. They and become closer over the last few months and he was glad that they told each other everything that they needed too. "_**I am not my brother and I will never abandon you for someone else. I will abandon everyone else before you**_." She rested her head on his shoulder and knew that she would fall asleep soon.

"_**Thank you Damon, for everything that you do**_." He kissed the top of her forehead and smiled as he just sat back and relaxed. He felt her relax under him as he told her he would not leave and kissed her on the head. Damon had a lot in his past he was ashamed of but she knew all of it and yet she was still here by his side. To Damon this was the perfect life he always wanted with the girl he always dreamed about. He fought a long way to get to where he was but he would not let her go now no matter who tried to stop him. He looked down at her face and saw that she did fall asleep like he thought she would.

He grabbed the glass from her hand and set in down on the table. He would take care of it tomorrow morning when he got up. He slowly picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She looked so peacefully for once and he was glad that she could be happy for a few minutes in her sleep. He walked up the stairs and headed towards his room. She usually slept in his room when she ended up falling asleep here. Nothing between them had happened; he did not want her to feel the pressure. He set her down on his bed and pulled the sheets over her and let her dream her sweet dream. He would be there for her through all the bad times like she had been there for him through his bad times. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. He began to dream of everything that had happened and what could be.

_A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. I know it is a slow start but I hope you stick around long enough to see where the story is going. Please let me know what you think. Thank you _


	2. Elena's Thoughts

_A/N: This chapter will be in Elena's point of view. This will help people understand a little better what is going through Elena's mind and how she is truly adjusting to everything that is going on in her life. _

She blinked a few times as the sun was shining in on the room. She knew where she was without even needing to look around. She had been here many times in the last three years. She smiled as she looked up into Damon's eyes. He was looking at her and it made her feel good again. She was finally coming to a close with getting over Stefan. He damaged her but Damon was there to help put her back together and made everything better again. She did not really know how to really act around him. She felt like she was betraying Stefan, he was there after her parents died. He brought her back to where she was before. Now that he was gone and everything seemed dot fall apart when he never came back that night. She never blamed Damon for what happened, it was not his fault. For the first year all they did was search to find Stefan and she knew that it killed Damon a little to be searching for the brother that she loved but he did it for her.

"_**Good morning**_." She stretched her arms and hit the head board. He laughed a little at what she just did. She remembered the conversation last night. "_**I wanted to apologize for last night. I know how much you care and I think it is time for me to just forget him totally**_." She knew it would be hard because of everything that happened in this house alone but she was strong enough to overcome everything that has happened and she would overcome this too. She was afraid that Damon was going to leave her too. She did not know if she would be able to hold on if he left to. She always saw Stefan as her constant but maybe she was wrong, maybe Damon was the one thing in her life that would not change. "I am glad that we have each other to count on." She was always with him on his bad times and helped him come back to the Damon that she knew and loved.

"_**Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. Elena you have never done anything wrong**_." He looked at her and she knew that he meant it but look at all the pain she has caused. He has lost so much all because of her. She caused a lot of pain in the lives of many people. It was because of what she was that brought people pain. "_**Elena I will not leave you. I am going to be here by your side no matter what comes up next**_." She was sorry that he had to tell her again. She hated how he felt like he needed to repeat himself because she did not believe him. She did believe him she was just afraid that everything could fall apart if she made the wrong move. She did not want anymore else to suffer anymore.

"_**I know that you mean that. I just do not want you to suffer anymore because of me. You have been through so much because of me. Stefan would be here right now if it was not for the fact that you got bite trying to save my friends**_." It felt nice being able to say how she felt she had been holding in so much and it can really take a toll on someone to keep things a secret especially how big this one was. She blamed herself for everything. "_**Damon I am the reason that many are dead and that you had to lose your brother. Hell look at everything I put you through when Stefan was around.**_" She did not know how fall she should go and if she should say the whole thing or keep some of it for herself. She did know that with each word that she said she felt a little better and a little stronger to continue on fighting. "_**Damon I do not see how you believe I am different from Katherine. I did the same thing to you as she did. I do not want to be that person. I hate that person. I hate all that I have caused. I should just disappear maybe everything would go back to being normal if I did. Maybe your life could go back together if you did not have me in it**_." She saw the look on his face as she said those words. She did wonder though would everything be different and better for everyone if she died that night when Klaus performed the ritual.

"_**Do not you dare say that. You are the person that brought the good Damon back. You did not cause anything in my life that I have not tried to cause myself. I have been trying to snap Stefan for a long time now. It just turned out that I was not the one to snap him**_." He was looking her deep in the eyes now. She saw how he meant every word he was saying. She felt that he deserved to have the best life he could and maybe that was with her. She knew that he made her a better person. He had the excitement, danger and romance that every relationship wants. She believed that he made her into a better person. Who knows where she would be now if it was not for him. "_**Elena I promise I will never leave you. Elena you will have to kill me in order for me to ever leave you. No one will take me away from you. Elena maybe you should know everything that has been hidden from you**_." She did not know what he was talking about to know what was hidden from her. She thought she knew everything. What could he be hiding? She could handle everything now. Nothing could make things worse than what they were now.

"_**Damon I promise I will never leave you too. I will be there for you no matter what. But what are you keeping from me. Please tell me I want to know everything. You can trust me; you are the only person I can trust now**_." It was true too. Many of her friends did not understand where Elena was heading and they were afraid to be around her after all she did cause death in their lives too. She could just look at him and for a moment no matter how brief it was she could forget everything that has happened in the past and live in the moment she was in now, laying on Damon's bed with his arm around her making her feel safe and nothing else mattered. She loved being in this place she was in where nothing could matter but that was only for a few seconds. After that everything came back to her. She felt bad how she could feel good when so many had suffered because of her. She had no right to be happy but being here with him made her happy and she was not sure how to react with this feelings.


	3. A Normal Life?

Damon understood where she was coming from. Since she had met the two brothers nothing but pan was brought into her life. The sad thing for Damon was that she believed it was her fault. He wanted to take the pain from her but all he could do was hold her close to him and kiss her forehead. "_**Elena let's do something today**_." He did not want her to sit around the house and regret all that she did. He knew the moments when she let go because she became the old her and he liked it. He did not know what she was afraid to move on for but he would get her to come back to the old her. He had a plan today that would hopefully make it a little better and bring things a little closer to becoming better.

"_**Alright Damon, what do you have planned**_?" She smiled at him. She moved away from him and got up off the bad. She headed into his bathroom. He was glad that he was gonna get her up and doing something. It has been awhile since they went out to do anything. Most days consisted of just watching movies and eating junk food. That was when she came over to his house. The days that she did not come over he was out in town and talking to her friends. They missed her, he knew that but he also knew that she blamed herself for all the pain they suffer because of her. He knew that she was probably only going to get ready because she knew if she did not then he would be dragging her to where ever they were going. The thing she did not know what that he was not the only one in on this little plan.

"_**Hurry up. Do not want to be late now do we**_?" He knew that they could not be late but she did not know that and it made it all of it more fun for her to think she would be late for something. He smiled as she came out of the bathroom. She kept some of her clothes here just in case she did end up crashing for the night. Damon learned that she never did this with Stefan which made him feel a little better but he knew why he was the one with her in his room. "_**You look perfect. Let's get out of here now**_." She smiled at her. She looked perfect everyday to him. The relationship they had was a rocky one but for the last 3 years the relationship was been great. They were friends now and she trusted him. He never thought that would happen but he wondered if she would ever feel more for him than friends.

"_**Okay Mr. Pushy let's get out of here then**_." He laughed to himself at the thought she had no idea where they were going and that bugged her a little. "_**Do I get a hint where we are going**_?" To give her a hint or to not give her a hint. He did not want to ruin the surprise that many people planned but he would have to give her something to get her to really come with him and not struggle a little.

"_**We are going to a place that has food. I am not saying where that is."**_ There were a few places you could get food. She would think it was the grill but she would not know for sure because he never said they were staying in Mystic Falls. The last few months they had not been eating at places in Mystic Falls they had been travelling to neighboring towns to go out to eat. He thought of them as dates but he knew that they were not the real thing yet. He wanted to go on a real date with her; he just did not know when that would happen.

He opened the door to his room and let her walk through first. He followed behind her as they walked down the stairs and out the door. He locked up the house and headed to his car. They got in and that is when he started to drive. He knew everyone else was ready because he got the text to bring her when she was in the bathroom. He was going to throw a little party with all of her friends. She needed to have fun in her life again. She had gone to long without having fun in her life. Damon would make sure that Elena started living her life again, even if it killed him. Elena suffered enough in her life and Damon saw her go through it all.

Damon parked in front of the grill and he knew she would be a little concerned she would run into people that she knew but he was willing to take the chance. Damon got out of the car and walked over and let Elena get out of the car. He put his hand on her lower back and let her lead the way into the building. He waited to see how she would react when she walked in. It only took a few seconds for her to get through the door. "_**Damon what is this**_?" She looked at him with surprise. He kept pushing her through the door and followed her. He knew what was waiting on the other side but there was no way she was going to be able to get out of this one.

A group of people ran up to Elena she was surprise that they were here. "_**Elena we have missed you so much**_." Caroline was in front of her. She was happy to see her closest friends. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy were all there. She had not seen them in awhile. She had pulled away after the whole curse was broken. She knows that many lives were lost because of who she was. Klaus wanted her and her friends and family suffered because of it. "_**You do not have to punish yourself anymore. We were all there and made choices that night**_." Bonnie was talking to her now. Damon knew that those two had always been there for her and she had always been there for them. That is what Damon had realized over these years was that girls need their girlfriends. Guys do not understand girls as well as they do each other.

"_**Hey guys, I know I have not been around for awhile and I am sorry but I figured you were all mad at me for what happened**_." Damon saw a sparkle in her eyes that had not been there for some time. Being in this setting with everyone again made him feel like things would begin to finally move on and there would be no more thinking about the past and just looking to the future. Elena changed him and he knew that. He wanted to prove that he could be the guy she needed in her life now someone who would hurt her and leave her. Damon watched on as she slowly began to become the fun Elena that would let lose.

After a few hours everyone was laughing and having a great time. Being around everyone was great again. Jeremy and Bonnie were being all lovey dovey to each other and Tyler and Caroline were sitting at the bar talking to each other. Elena was next to Damon and they seemed to be going good for the last hour or so. They had all been talking and catching up. It was a little weird at the beginning but like most things it all got better. Damon went and grabbed a few drinks and brought them back to the table. Matt and Tyler had started a game of pool and he knew that it would be awhile before those two were back at the table. The girls were all talking again like they did for most of the night. Damon was just glad to sit back and relax. He knew that nothing bad was going to be happening tonight or anytime soon. He just wanted these days to be good again.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter seemed to drag on. At least that is how it felt for me. I promise it will get better. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading. _


	4. The Question

Everything last night worked out perfectly. For most of the night we all hung out and talked and made up for lost times. Damon was glad to see Elena happy once again. It seemed like she finally let herself go. She was herself that no one had seen around. At the end of the night Damon walked with Elena to his car. She decided she was going to stay at his house again tonight. She was still not use to not having Aunt Jenna around and the house felt weird to her. She knew Jeremy was okay because I have been filling her in on when he has Bonnie over and when Bonnie has him over. If she felt safe with him at his house then he was okay with that. If Jeremy was not okay with staying at his house then Damon had plenty of rooms to allow him to stay there. He just wanted to make sure that they were all good and they were happy after went they went through. A part of Damon hated himself for becoming the good guy that they depended on but he also liked it at the same time too.

On the car ride home Elena ended up falling asleep in the car. When Damon got home he shut off the car and went over to the passenger door and lifted Elena out of the car. He pushed his door shut and walked up in the house. He opened the front door and shut it behind him. He carried Elena up the stairs and into his room. He took off her shoes and moved the sheets back and put her underneath them. After he put her into the bed he went into the bathroom and took a shower. After a few minutes he came back out and got into bed next to Elena. He was glad to have these moments with her. When she was sleeping she seemed to be in peace tonight. Damon closed his eyes and just thought about everything that had brought him to this moment. He did not know when he would have it again and he wanted to remember every moment.

Damon was out of bed before Elena. He did not want to have to disturb her. He went downstairs and grabbed a drink and sat on the couch. The time seemed to stop and he enjoyed having time to himself. He missed his brother and wished that he could have the brother he tried to make bad. He had spent his whole life with his brother and now he no longer had his brother around him. It was weird to him to have the roles reversed he was the nice guy who cared and Stefan was long gone. He heard Elena stirring up in his room. He was glad that she was up because it meant he did not have to think about the past and everything he could have done to stop it. He wanted to stop caring like before but he did love Elena and he promised her that he would never leave her. For a year he did help her search for Stefan but he did not want to be found or saved. He heard Elena come down the stairs and he got up to meet her at the bottom.

"**Good morning**" He smiled at her. He did not know if they had food in the house and if he did he did not know if it was good to eat. He could just go grab some food and bring it for her to eat. "**Good morning. Thank you for last night. I needed that**." They made eye contact and he knew that she was telling him the truth. He wondered if it would ever be okay to move on from being just Stefan's brother and be more than that. He never could bring himself to ask her what they were to each other. He did not want to upset her. "**Hey we all deserved a good night. I am glad you enjoyed yourself last night. It was nice to relax and see you smile again.**" He walked into the living room following behind Elena. "**I know it was weird acting like a normal girl again but I know I am not normal and I am waiting for the bad to come**." He hated that she said that. "**Nothing bad is going to happen. If the bad does come I will protect you. Elena just relax everything is good again we do not have to worry about anything right now except what homework you need to do**." He laughed at that. It seemed like forever since she had been in school. She had graduated high school with her friends and went into college to try out a few classes but it seemed like she never was there. "**I know I need to accept that good can happen to me and nothing will fall apart**." He was glad that she was accepting what could be and that for once they could be happy and normal.

"**Damon do you think it could ever happen. Having a nice happy life, I know it will not be normal but it could be happy. We have had our ups and downs and through it all you have been there by my side even during the crazy stuff that has happen you could have left a long time ago. I am glad that you did stay though.**" He was sitting next to them. Someone would believe they were dating if they did not know them. He was fine being this close. He wished he could just ask her. If she was brave enough to tell him everything then he could be brave too. "**Elena you know I love you and would do anything for you but how do you feel about me**?" Damon felt like it would be forever until he heard her answer. Time seemed to stand still. He looked into her eyes and wonder what was behind them and what she was hiding. He hoped everything would turn out okay and wished that it would. Elena seemed to be shocked but Damon did not want to force an answer out of her. He wanted to know the truth and not want she thought he should hear. She never really did that she never told him something she thought he would want to hear. "**If you are not ready just take your time, I do not want to rush you or force you to answer**." He had to let her know that. He did not need to lose her that would be the end of his stay in Mystic Falls if she did not want him around.

Damon got up off the couch. He was going to need a drink if he would hear what she was going to say. He feared for the worse and wondered if he made a mistake by asking her. He downed the shot and went back to sit on the couch it had been a few minutes and he wondered what she was thinking about. He needed and wanted to know what was going to happen in a few seconds and he could no longer wait for that. He just looked at the girl he loved and wondered if he loved her the same way as him. Damon knew that fate was going to be set and no one could stop it now.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I got a little busy around the house and what not. I will try to update sooner. Let me know what you think. I am sorry if this chapter is slow for you.


	5. The Bridge

Damon was just looking at her waiting for her to talk to him. "_**Damon**_." She paused. It was killing him to not know what she was thinking. Did she still have feeling for Stefan and would he always just be the friend to her. Maybe he could be more if it was not for the fact she was afraid to trust him and let him in. He had been there for her and he would never leave her. It was time that he found out how she was feeling and no matter what he would stand by her til the end. "_**Damon, I do care about you. I am not sure if it is love but I do care a lot about you. I just do not want to be hurt again**_." Damon just was happy at that moment. There was hope that they could move on from friends and be more than what they were are. He could live with the fact she did not love him right now that meant she did not want to be hurt and he did not want to be the one to hurt her again. He wanted to help her. He had changed so much over the last few years and it made sense to grow up a little and not get bothered by everything. "_**Elena I am not going to hurt you. I will do everything to prove to you that I will not leave you no matter what takes place in the future**_." He went over to her and just sat next to her and was fine with what he heard. By knowing that she was over Stefan just a little bit made him feel better. How could he think she would love them when nothing but friendship has happened between them. "_**I know you will not go anywhere but I have been hurt and lost so much in the last few years I just want to make sure that everything will be okay again. I trust you and I believe that you will never hurt me on purpose**_." Damon felt so bad for all that she has been through. He hated that he was in pain and nothing seemed to bring her back.

He decided that they would go out for a little drive. He had an idea and wanted to put it into action. Matt gave him the idea a few years ago but it never seemed like the right time and now it seemed like the right thing. "_**I will do whatever you want but for now, we are going out and I am going to take you to something you need to do**_." He got up and went to go get change and was ready in a few minutes to go out with her. _**"Okay let's go and see where today brings us**_." He held the door open and watched her walk through the door and towards the car. "_**Alright I am done sitting around anyways lets just do something**_." She smiled and opened his car door. Damon shut the front door and went to the driver's side door and got in. He did not have a long drive to do and they were there within a few minutes. "_**I know that this is a hard place to be for you but I have an idea and I want you to hear me out before you do or say anything**_." He got out of the car and walked over to her door and opened it and shut it as she got out. They walked over to the edge of the road and walked forward a little. "_**I know that this is where you feel your life fell apart but I want the life you knew to stay here. You are no longer the girl that you once were. You are stronger and can do anything that you put your mind too. Elena you lost the old you here on this bridge and I believe that we say good bye to that old Elena and let the new you be able to walk free and not have any regrets for the life you wish you had**_." Damon was looking down over the bridge into the water at what took place here years before.

"_**Damon I know where you are coming from. I agree I need to let go of the past and move on. You have been a rock for me and I know that I want to be there the same way you have been for me. You lost a lot in your life too and I have been unfair in how the last few years have been**_." Elena touched his hand. Damon was glad that she was not mad that he brought her here. He wanted nothing but happiness to her and he would find a way to make her dreams come true. "_**Elena nothing can make me leave you. You have been there for me. We have been there for each other**_." Damon felt like this was going to be a new beginning and that they could start over new and leave the life behind that had gone wrong. It was time for both of them to let go and not want to live in the world they felt that should have happened. This bridge would be a new beginning for him too and he was not going to be the one who wanted to change anyone.

Damon looked up from the water and over towards Elena. She was the one that he would change for. He wanted to be the person she could depend on and he wished that she knew that he was not going to leave her. Elena was the one person that could make it so he did not care if he became the good one. When he came out of his daze he notices that she was looking at him too. "_**Damon I don't want to lose you and I know that I will try everything to make sure that nothing bad will happen to us anymore. I feel like a lot of stuff happens because of me." **_He felt bad that she felt that she was the reason that bad things happened.


	6. The New Start

Elena felt bad about everything that happened. Stefan left under Klaus's control because of protecting her and Damon. She took out her journal she had not written anything in a long time. She felt like so much had happen and she was so confused as to what she wanted to do anymore. Sitting in her room was nice to make it seem like nothing had happened and everything was okay. That maybe if she wished hard enough that her mom would open her door and tell her lunch is ready. The last year of her life has been a mess but she was glad to have someone that was consistent in it. She loved to day dream about how her life would be now if no one had died and everyone was still here. Things could be so different if she would have never made that phone call that one night in the woods.

She was broken from her trance by a knock on her bedroom door. "_**Elena are you coming down to get food**_?" It was not her mother but it was still someone that she cared about. Her brother was still here which made her glad about that. "_**Yea I will be down in a minute**_." She smiled as he turned away from her and walked down to the kitchen. She was glad that they had each other. Even through the tough times they were able to stick through it all together. She set down her journal on her table next to her bed and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. It did not take long to get next to her brother she started helping him with the food. Not talking always seemed the best option for her now because if someone did talk then the past could be brought up and people could find out that you were still hurting. "_**This smells delicious Jeremy**_." She smiled at her brother as they grabbed a plate of food and made their way to the table.

They just finished eating lunch when someone knocked on the door. She grabbed the plates and brought them into the kitchen as Jeremy got up to answer the door. She did not know who it could be but she just hoped no bad news was brought with them. She was finally starting to feel good again and she did not want anyone to ruin it. "_**Elena the door is for you**_." Jeremy shouted to her and then she could hear him go upstairs to his room. She set the dishes in the sink and made her way to the front hall way. It did not take her long to find out who the visitor was. Damon was standing in front of the door. "_**Hello, I wanted to make sure you were still alive. I have not heard from you in awhile**_." She was glad that someone cared for her. She cared for him too but sometimes he just always had to know where she was. "_**I am fine Damon I have just been here taking care of myself and Jeremy**_." They moved into the living room and she sat down on the couch. "_**Sorry I did not know I had to check up with you after so many days.**_" She laughed as she said this. She was just teasing him but in all seriousness she understood why Damon wanted to know where she was or if she was okay. Klaus could always come back and take her too.

Damon sat down next to her. "_**I know I am such an overprotective for wanting to know where you are**_." She was glad that he cared the way he did. Not many people trusted Damon but she knew there was a side to him that was nice and gentle and people could trust him and know that he would be someone by her side. "_**I know Damon and I am glad that you care but relax everything that there was to worry about is gone for now. Lets just enjoy the time we have with no problems**_." She knew that it would be impossible for Damon to relax without knowing that all evil was gone and she had nothing to worry about. She wanted to get out and have some fun and Damon would be a part of this. "_**I will b e right back**_."

She ran up to her room so she could grab a sweater and her keys so they could take off for the day. She had her things and went to Jeremy's door and smiled as she open his door up. "_**Hey Jer I am going out I have my cell phone so if you need anything just text me or call me**_." She smiled shut his door and headed back downstairs. "_**Alright lets go and start this day**_." She was finally in a good mood and she wanted to never go back to a state where she was not happy. Elena was not going to wait around she went out the door and to her car. She was ready to get out. She started her car and Damon was in the passenger side in no time. "_**So where are we going today**_?" She did not even know what she wanted to do, she just need to get out of the house and not be inside at all. "_**I am not sure I just know that I cannot be inside my house or your house anymore. I need the fresh air**_. " She started the car and just went driving and she was not sure where her destination would be.

_A/N: Sorry it has taken awhile to post a chapter. Senior year of college got busy quick and I lost track of time and forgot to post a chapter. Break is starting in a the next couple of weeks and I should be getting chapters up more because I won't have to much work to do during the month off. Let me know what you think of this chapter. _


	7. The Drive

Elena smiled as she looked over at Damon, things were going good and she wasn't going to let this day be ruined by anyone. She knew that the last few days had been hard for people to get use too. Damon had been there for her through it all and for once we were glad that she didn't have to worry about someone coming to kill her. She was able to just relax and have fun and that is what she was doing. "I have no idea where I am going but I figured that it would be fun to just drive." She smiled at Damon and wondered how this was all going to turn out. "_**Well sometimes those can be the best days to have and the best trips**_." He was right to some point. Some of the best days that she had were the ones that were the ones that no one planned. She was glad that he didn't leave to. She would be gone if she lost everyone in her life.

She decided to pull off the road and decided she should get some gas and maybe some snacks for them to eat. "_**I will be right back I am just running in to pay for some gas and then grabbing a few snacks**_." She smiled and walked into the convenience store. Walking through the aisles she wasn't sure what she wanted to get to eat so she just grabbed a few things and walked to the register. She dumped all her finds onto the counter. "_**I will take these things and $30 worth of gas too**_." She gave the guy her money and then headed towards the car. She filled the car up with gas and then got back in and decided to get back onto the highway again.

She was surprised that it had been as long as it was. It seemed like yesterday when she had to go through the ceremony to help Klause break the curse Klause still believed she was dead and Stefan had no idea how much had changed since he decided to trade his freedom to save Damon. It was hard to believe that Katherine actually did the right thing but it made sense in the long run. She wanted Stefan and with Stefan with Klause and Katherine hoped that she would fall for Damon and then no one would have to worry about Elena and Stefan anymore.

She was glad to be seeing things for how they really are. Driving helped her clear her mind. It made things finally come together and like nothing was wrong. She could think of some much needed her time and it seemed like it was going to be fine. It was hard for her to think of the way things could have turned out. She felt someone grab her hand she looked down and there Damon was. "_**I am glad you are here with me**_." She smiled at him and it seemed like they could be okay. That they would be able to make it through anything that was thrown at them. "_**I am glad that we are able to make it through the last few months."**_ It didn't seem possible that they would be able to make it through but somehow they were able to get through everything.

Elena didn't even think she was really driving anywhere. It felt like she was just going to continue to drive. It was just the fact in knowing that she could go anywhere and not have to worry. It was time for her to make this drive and leave everything she knew behind her. To just think of the future and not look back anymore. She was tired of looking back and wondering where things could be if certain things she did never happened. Would her life be different from what it is now.

_A/N:Sorry it is short just wanted to get something out there. Let me know what you think. _


End file.
